


Aires de boda

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Te vas a casar sin tener experiencia de nada. No pudiste elegir un mejor padrino –dice Courfeyrac con presunción, sacando pecho con orgullo. </p>
<p>-¿Y qué sabes tú de estar casado? –comenta Bossuet riendo."</p>
<p>Marius sonríe mientras todos tienen algo que decir sobre su boda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aires de boda

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una escena del libro.

-Te vas a casar sin tener experiencia de nada. No pudiste elegir un mejor padrino –dice Courfeyrac con presunción, sacando pecho con orgullo–. Dispara todas las dudas que tengas, Pontmercy. 

Marius se sonroja de sólo pensar en esa posible conversación. Courfeyrac se ríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras habla de cómo van a celebrar el fin de su soltería. 

-¿Y qué sabes tú de estar casado? –comenta Bossuet riendo. 

Marius ha tenido que insistir para que vaya a la boda. El pobre temía que su mala suerte les amargara el día. Él sabe que no será así, Bossuet siempre ha sido buena suerte para él: de otra manera ni siquiera podría graduarse de abogado. 

Antes de que Courfeyrac le responda, Bahorel interviene. Está entusiasmado con la idea de una fiesta, aunque sea de bodas. 

-¿Qué tal es tu familia, eh Marius? Me pregunto si alguno pensará provocarnos. Mis puños están listos para la clase alta siempre que ellos quieran pelea. 

Marius se permite fantasear por unos momentos que la cara de su primo Theodule se encuentra con los puños de Bahorel. Bien merecido se lo tendría por sus mentiras sobre Cosette. 

-No te preocupes –interviene Combeferre con afabilidad–. Ya me encargaré yo de mantener a Bahorel y su violencia bajo control.

El joven amante de las peleas lo mira arqueando una ceja. 

-¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Me vas a obligar con tus libros de filosofía? 

Combeferre sonríe sin replicar, con aire de quien tiene todo controlado, aumentando la curiosidad de Bahorel. Feuilly mientras tanto se ríe de ambos. Ahora está más tranquilo con la idea de una fiesta formal porque Courfeyrac le dijo que le va a dejar algo elegante que ponerse. 

No va a dejarle su ropa a Marius esta vez, pero sí que piensa asesorarlo sobre el traje que va a usar para casarse. 

Por su parte, Joly está preocupado por la vajilla que se usará en la fiesta. 

-Hace tiempo no se usa completa, ¿verdad, Marius? ¿Sabes cuántas enfermedades se pueden transmitir por el polvo acumulado en los estantes? ¿Pero estás seguro de que lo han lavado todo bien? No podría dañar hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Yo me encargo!

A Jehan le viene muy bien esa entretención del estudiante de medicina, así no lo tiene encima supervisando las posibles enfermedades que pueden transmitir las flores que está escogiendo. A pesar de conocer la sensibilidad del propio Marius para la naturaleza, nada rivaliza con la capacidad del poeta para encontrar lo bello y apropiado para hablar del amor. 

Las flores de la ceremonia y la fiesta son toda responsabilidad suya, así lo ha pedido desde el inicio. 

-Si a Jehan le toca elegir las flores, me parece apropiado que me tomes a mí de catador de vinos –declara Grantaire con soltura al tiempo que da un trago a una de las botellas del mejor licor de su abuelo. 

-Ten cuidado con este o no dejará disfrutar a nadie tu fiesta con sus discursos sin sentido –le advierte Enjolras mirando ceñudo al estudiante de arte.

-Mejor ten cuidado con que nuestro líder no arme una barricada con las mesas de tus comensales –dice Grantaire con sorna. 

Enjolras lo mira con altivez, aunque Marius ha aprendido a distinguir cuando está enfadado de cuando no es así. Ahora no lo está. 

-Si se da la ocasión de dirigir unas palabras apropiadas voy a tomarla –declara Enjolras con firmeza–. A Marius no le importará. Pero tus monólogos alcohólicos por otro lado… 

-No molestarán a nadie si están tomando un buen vino –dice Grantaire interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Marius–. Tu verdadero problema es Enjolras. Se supone que nadie debe opacar la belleza de la novia y vas a tener al mismo dios Apolo en una de tus mesas. 

-Eres imposible –replica Enjolras con fastidio. 

Marius ríe. Aunque la boda vaya a ser pequeña, dado que Cosette no tiene parientes ni amigos y él tampoco es una persona de muchos contactos, ellos van a estar ahí. 

-A propósito. 

El sonido de la voz de su abuelo lo estremece. Se gira para verlo y se da cuenta de que ha dejado de ponerle atención en medio de su larga diatriba sobre lo perfecta que es Cosette. Marius no necesita que nadie se lo diga. Lo sabe desde hace mucho. 

-¿Qué, padre mío? –replica con voz algo ronca, aún no se acostumbra después de tantos meses convaleciente y sin hablar. 

-¿No tenías un amigo íntimo? 

La pregunta, dolorosamente en pasado, termina de devolverlo a la realidad. Cosette se encuentra allí, mirándolo embelesada. El extraño padre de la chica, mitad fantasma mitad delirio está en la habitación. Su tía, con aspecto de no creerse del todo lo que sucede, también.

Ninguno de sus amigos está ahí, por supuesto. 

-Sí, Courfeyrac –responde de inmediato, con tono neutro a pesar de lo mucho que duelen las palabras. 

No eran sus amigos. Les conocía, había aprendido a quererles, había luchado con ellos al final, pero no era parte de ellos. Todos se habían marchado a otra vida y él seguía en el mundo injusto de los vivos. Courfeyrac, el único que siempre había estado allí para él incluso sin saber por qué, también se había marchado. 

No había nadie que fuera a su boda. 

-¿Qué se ha hecho él? –pregunta el abuelo. 

-Ha muerto –responde Marius lacónicamente. 

-Mejor así –replica su abuelo. 

Marius siente que se rompe por dentro y por eso se aferra a las manos de Cosette y se limita a mirarla. El bálsamo de todas sus heridas. Su única conexión con la tierra. Lo único por lo que el mundo de los vivos vale la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> El diálogo con el abuelo está copiado íntegro del libro, así que todo el crédito a monsieur Victor Hugo.


End file.
